


On Thin Ice

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Nine  Ways To Kill Your Love [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: kill_your_otp, Drabble Collection, Fishing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain wanted to spend the weekend fishing, and swore it would be relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Thin Ice

Ed decided to quit complaining about the vacation Kain had arranged for their anniversary. It wasn't fixing the problem and just made Kain look miserable.

Kain wanted to spend the weekend fishing, and swore it would be relaxing. Ed was not happy about it, but couldn't stand to see Kain miserable. He just wished Kain had mentioned it was ice fishing. Ed had no desire to sit around a frozen hole hoping to catch something . He would rather be at home sitting before a warm fire sipping Kain's cider.

Ed marched out of the cabin to find his boyfriend and persuade him to go home. He was ready to admit that he preferred a warmer place to feel comfortable. The cold air made his joints hurt and his automail ports scream in agony.

Ed was so busy thinking about how he would convince Kain that he didn't realize that he stepped on the ice. He hardly heard the sickening crack from below his boots as Kain shouted his name. His automail caused him to drop like a stone to the bottom of the river. His last thought was that he hoped that in the afterlife he would be warm.


End file.
